guardian_huntersuper_brawl_rpgfandomcom-20200213-history
GUIDE: Rune Setup
Here you will find information on how to setup runes for your arena team General Setup We will think about end-game scenario. With the addition of 3★ Runes, 2★ Runes are now a second choice. A level 6 3★ Rune is more or less equivalent to a level 10 2★ Rune. Depending on how well you farm Runes in Boss Raids, it is suggested to stick to 2★ Runes equipped, and replace them later with 3★ Runes. BUT, for your main 5 guardians for arena, it is highly recommended to dress them up with 3★. You wil need to max them out quickly. For 3★ Runes, you will need 18pcs of same root (150 EXP ea) to max level 10 them (2700 EXP) or 5 pcs Level 3 3★ Runes of same root (600 EXP ea). For 2★ Runes, you will need 18pcs of same root (30 EXP ea) to max level 10 them (540 EXP). Here you can see the big difference in EXP making 3★ very difficult to max out. There are 7 types of substats to choose from - absorb, counter, cool time, speed, melee resistance, range resistance, and recover. See Rune Effects to view other combinations of runes. Arena Guardians that will be used in the Arena requires max 3★ rune sets. Depending on their type - Melee, Range, Magician, Assist, or Tanker, they will have different rune sets. Type 1= | |- | | |- |colspan="2"| |} |-| Type 2= | |- | | |- |colspan="2"| |} |-| Type 3= | |- | | |- |colspan="2"| |} |-| Type 4= | |- | | |- |colspan="2"| |} |-| Type 5= | |- | | |- |colspan="2"| |} |-| Type 6= | |- | | |- |colspan="2"| |} Boss Raid All Guardians used in Boss Raids and Guild Raids can have only their attak and crit runes maxed out. And their priority is always Counter 30% x2. For DEF and HP, Speed 15% x2 is a better choice, because the Resistance will not matter inside Raid Dungeons. It's still okay to have DEF and HP with the Resistance substats if you want them in the Arena. The important substat here is Counter 30% x2. Type 1= | |- | | |- |colspan="2"| |} |-| Type 2= | |- | | |- |colspan="2"| |} |-| Type 3= | |- | | |- |colspan="2"| |} |-| Type 3= | |- | | |- |colspan="2"| |} |-| Type 4= | |- | | |- |colspan="2"| |} |-| Type 5= | |- | | |- |colspan="2"| |} Inifnite Dungeon All Guardians used in Infinite Dungeon can have only their DEF and HP runes maxed out. The priority is always Cooltime 12% x2. The Attack and Crit runes may not be maxed out immediately. 20% HP Regen 0.05% - HP Regen 0.05% Speed 20% is the best choice. Speed is a priority to allow the guardian to move around the dungeon faster, and the HP regen allows the guardian to bonus HP regen per second. After all, infinite dungeon is about spamming skills, and keeping your HP full. Type 1= | |- | | |- |colspan="2"| |} |-| Type 2= | |- | | |- |colspan="2"| |} Category:GUIDE